


Sunlight

by Zonela358



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pining, riku is the sun, sora is the moon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 22:16:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20365990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zonela358/pseuds/Zonela358
Summary: The sun and moon are destined to chase each other, but never be able to reach each other.Sora paints a message in the night sky in hopes his feelings will travel to the sun he so desperately longs for.





	Sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for @bloxbug over on twitter! She sent out this tweet and I felt rather inspired:  
https://twitter.com/bloxbug/status/1164562088523718656?s=20
> 
> I honestly wrote this kind of fast, so it's a little messy and probably has grammar mistakes (as always rip), so let me know if you spot anything and I hope you enjoy!

They were always chasing one another—reaching out as far as they could, but never did their fingertips touch. As one rose, the other faded. As one dipped below the horizon, the other awoke. The world was so cruel, to only allow them to see each other for a brief instant during the setting and rising of the sun. It was never enough.

Every time Sora’s eyes fluttered open, he was greeted with a brilliant light, one that nearly blinded all the stars that rested in his galaxy blue irises. This gold blanket of warmth would cover every inch of his body, causing him to sigh with utter joy as he allowed himself to soak in it for the short moment it remained alive.

He sucked in a sharp breath before he shouted across the ever-changing sky, “Goodnight, Riku!” With the booming echo of his voice racing across the sky followed the darkened colors of the night along with the stars that flew off his skin and into their proper positions. Dark blues and purples painted over the beautiful oranges and pinks Riku’s yawn had created as he began to fall below the Earth where Sora could no longer see him.

Before he was completely gone though, Riku shot him a soft grin with tired eyes and a little wave of the hand. Of course, Sora waved back with an even larger smile plastered on his face, but once the light from the sun blinked away, Sora’s expression dropped. His lip quivered as he held back the tears that were threatening to flood his eyes.

“I wish that you were here…” he whispered, in the hopes that his quiet feelings would travel to Riku’s heart, but it was futile.

They were quite literally a world apart.

After a moment of feeling his heart throb with the desire for sunlight, he swallowed, straighten himself up, and got to work. Like ripples in water, he dragged his fingertips across the sky and created beautiful teal auroras to match Riku’s eyes. He blew into his cupped hands, forming a purple and pink cloud in an attempt to recreate Riku’s beautiful sunrises as he longed to see him once again in the coming hours. He expanded his hands, allowing the cloud to spread across the sky in a burst of color, revealing the far-off galaxies and their pathways that lead to the unknown. And finally, he began to point at individual stars, making them shimmer and spin as they sang to the tune of Sora’s heart.

He knew all the work was next to pointless, but if even if it was only for a split second, he hoped Riku would see Sora’s open heart which he painted across the sky just for him.

Sora, proud of his work, yawned and began to feel the warm glow of the sun peaking its head from the horizon once more. His head grew heavy and his eyelids began to drop, but he was going to wait. He wanted to see Riku.

Sora tried to keep his eyes open—his vision was blurring as Riku’s radiant smile began to flood the sky with its warm colors, overtaking everything he had created during the night.

No… No. He had to stay awake. Riku needed to see his feelings, but the stars that once sang for him now were returning to Sora’s body, becoming small freckles scattered across his skin. The tears he so desperately held back before were now overflowing, rushing down his cheeks, causing early morning rain to hit the earth.

He saw Riku’s smile drop a little at the sight and all Sora wanted was to touch him, to hold him, to dance with him as they decorated the sky with their hearts’ melody.

Then he heard Riku’s deep, gentle voice sprint straight to him. Normally, Sora would hear the words, “Good morning, Sora!” Just as Sora had greeted him before, but this time it was different. Sora’s head perked up as his eyes widened.

“I’ll see you soon!”

What did that mean? He wanted to know! But the world around him was fading as the light grew brighter and brighter. He couldn’t fight it—he had to look away. It hurt so badly. His heart nearly cracked like dry clay knowing that Riku was too far away—too bright—for them to ever be together.

Then, the world went dark and Sora was once again alone. He was always alone. Just as the world intended.

But… something strange happened. He felt his eyes open, but it was far too early for him to be awake. It was midday. This was impossible—

“Hey.”

His heart skipped a beat as he quickly spun himself around. And what would normally blind him, he was finally able to look at. His gold and orange skin that shined like rays, those glowing teal eyes that reminded Sora of the blue sky he had tried to stay awake to see, the absolute warmth that burst from his smile…

It was Riku.

Riku’s here!

Sora jumped straight into his arms and they spun in a circle as Riku kissed away the tears that bubbled in the corner of Sora’s eyes. “How—”

“It’s the solar eclipse today, silly,” Riku said as he brushed Sora’s bangs to the side. “You didn’t prepare, did you?”

“I-I didn’t know! I must have forgotten…” Sora glanced downwards, a little embarrassed that he wasn’t keeping proper track of his duties.

Riku shook his head and kissed his cheek. “I am glad you forgot. I wanted to surprise you, especially after the sight I got to wake up to this morning.”

Sora’s eyebrows raised. “You mean you saw it?”

“Of course! It sadly didn’t last long, but I would love to hear that song again, if you wouldn’t mind.” Riku reached out his hand as he bowed to Sora. “Care to dance?”

Sora let out a giggled as his lip quivered. He wiped away his lingering tears and said, “Yes! More than anything.”

Sora’s freckles spun and twinkled as he took Riku’s hand, two songs beating from their chest melting together as they waltzed. Their dance painted the sky with a light that gleamed through the darkness that overtook the Earth. Today, everybody could look at the sun for the first time because Sora was there to help display the beauty of Riku’s brilliance.

Together, they showed the world that had worked so hard to keep them separated their love. 


End file.
